


kissings worries away

by Saraste



Series: A month of nwalin [11]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Erebor Reclaimed, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Dwalin gives Nori the calm he needs and a future neither cannot wait for.





	

As Dwalin sits behind Nori, running a comb through his freshly washed hair, Nori feels Tension leeching from him. Dwalin is his safe place, his bedrock, his calm.

 

Nori had always known love. Dori might not approve how he lived his life, but his disapproval stemmed from love, not despite it. And Ori, he had never but loved his not disapproving brother, as Nori was not the only one who was the subject of Dori’s smothering love.

 

But Dwalin… 

 

Dwalin did not make Nori become someone he wasn't, but he centered him, reined him in somewhat, made him leave most of his illegal ways.

 

And now… now Dwalin is braiding his braid back in Nori’s hair and Nori cannot but love him. 

 

Dwalin kisses him when he's done, smiling when Nori grins at him. 

 

Nori’s hands settle on Dwalin's middle. He cannot quite believe his luck. Cannot quite come to terms with his happiness, the promises of tomorrows, a pebble of their own. ‘I do love you, Dwalin, you know that?’

 

Dwalin grins, pressing their brows together. ‘I know. Are you worried?’

 

‘I'm the one who has gotten day to day experience of a pebble, with Ori.’

 

‘Fair point.’

 

‘Are you?’ Nori asks, thinking that Dwalin has more reason for worrying. He cannot wait to get to braid Dwalin's hair, reeling everyone they have a pebble together.

 

‘No, as I'll get to do this with you.’

 

They kiss, hands held clasped together over a pregnant stomach, wanting their tomorrows to hasten to them. Nori’s life is full.


End file.
